mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dew Nation Rewards
Dew Nation Rewards is a promotion coinciding with all of the current, past, and upcoming Mountain Dew flavors in various sizes of bottles and 12-pack box designs. The promotion was first seen anytime from April 2018 and until Mid-September of 2018 and it was ended on December 31st, 2018. It was later made a comeback in February of 2019 and it is still going as of today. It is still planning to end on December 31st, 2019 as the 2019 design of the bottles dated. History The Dew Nation Rewards promotion was first seen on all of the Mountain Dew flavors in various sizes of bottles and 12-pack box designs of its packaging as far back of April of 2018. On April 23, 2018, Baja Blast was re-released for the summer of 2018 to compete in the promotion and due for the high demand to bring it back from September of 2017. One of the earliest reports of Baja Blast in 2018 was found on April 14th in some locations in bottles. In Mid-September of 2018, the Dew Nation Rewards label design was removed with the addition of Baja Blast that was later being discontinued. But it was still seen in some bottles in the stores but only in 12-pack box designs, and other bottle designs until late 2018 where the promotion ended on December 31st, 2018. On November 5th, 2018, a cranberry pomegranate soda called Merry Mash-Up was released for the holiday season of 2018. It became later discontinued on December 31st, 2018. On November 18th, 2018, the Dew Nation Rewards was promoting the 12-pack designs for The Badgers; the Wisconsin State University basketball team with college or team gear promoting it. On January 2nd, 2019, Dew Nation Rewards was planning to make with all of its flavors for a return anytime from Mid March to early June for 2019, with Baja Blast Zero Sugar according to its design. It was later released on February 4th, 2019, with the original flavor of Mountain Dew. On January 14th, 2019, A brand of Mountain Dew flavors called Amp Game Fuel Charged was released. The brand had 4 flavors which were Amp Game Fuel Charged (Cherry Burst), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Berry Blast), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Original Dew), and Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike). On February 4th, 2019, Dew Nation Rewards made a comeback for the year 2019 for the seasons Spring and Summer of 2019, but only in the original Mountain Dew Sidekick bottles in some locations of the United States. Another new limited-edition flavor that will be released anytime from late May to August for the Summer of 2019 called Liberty Brew. But according to its design, Liberty Brew looks like its promoting another new website called DewNited. It is currently unknown that the Dewnited website to promote something new for American culture of Mountain Dew. How It Works It allowed people to Purchase participating MTN DEW® products and save your receipt for prizes, and then submit photos of your receipts showing participating DEW® products and watch the points add up. Eligible purchase receipt must have the store name, time and date of purchase and show a participating MTN DEW® product, and then Browse the DEW® Rewards Store and trade in your points to earn awesome DEW® rewards. The Prizes The Dew Nation Rewards contains clothing, electronics, and more, just like last year. Category:Promotions Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Summer Promotions Category:Cleanup